middle_earth_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Custom Factions
The Union of the Silver Shield. Also called Silfrond, or The Union One of the oldest and longest lasting factions around, they are descendants of the first 500 followers of Glosur, whom they revere as a god, much to his distaste. This faction of dwarves, elves and men lasts from the beginning of the world to the end of time itself, whether it be strong or weak, it survived. They were the first democratic power on Arda, forming the government which eventually was composed of all 8 clans of dwarves, amung other factions of men and elves. This factions has a large and highly armed and skilled military, most notably the elites, which have been known to take on armies twice their size. The faction may be wise, but they are brutal in war. They are honorable, despising all forms of backstabbing or assassination, rather a duel is usually preformed. They have few settlements, but those that exist are extremely well guarded, amung the best in the world. They excell in defensive combat, and a landmark in those mountains is the tower of sight, which contains one of the missing palantir, along with vision to see much of middle-earth. Close-allies, ones they will fight and die for: Dol Amroth, the 7 dwarf clans (add to this if you want) Allies: Gondor, Rohan, Tauredain, Umbar, Free Easterlings, Galadhrim, Arnor, Lindon, Gaerdhrim. Quotes: "What causes my love of The Union, you ask? What causes the birds to nest? What causes the wolves to hunt? What causes the gull to fly? It is thus that inspires my loyalty and allegiance to the folk of Ered Nimras" - Imrahil in Pennas Imrahil, a popular Gondorian play "And so, beset from all sides, the Swan-Guard were cut off from the main force and were surrounded by the Southrons . . but just as Imrahil was thrown from his horse, there came, from the North a Dwarven horn . . and down from The Mountains came Glosur Darloc and Glorin son of Glosur, and they threw down the chieften of the Haradrim and laid his armies in waste . . " -Travian son of Travious in an account about a deadly Corisair raid "We are independent, and under no circumstances will we fall under the rule of the king of Gondor!" ~Glosur Darloc on the threats from Gondor. "Death comes to all, in the end. It is not our place to decide when we die, but to decide how we die." ~Glosur Darloc. "Ready? You sure? Good. Lets hunt." ~Glorin, Son of Glosur "Allegiance? We are neither good nor evil. We side with whom we think is right." ~Glosur Darloc. (Translated from Avarin, these were all spoken to these Dwarves in some way or another) "It is common knowledge. Do not trust strangers, for those you do not know will do things you do not know of." ~Italli Kalanduri to Glorin when asked why the Avari trust him not. "And will we fight in this war, even if it means our deaths? It is not so, our lives are worth far more than those out there at risk. Let them die, it means another peaceful year." ~Italli Kalanduri, speaking in the Fourth Age to Glorin when asked about the war. "How far will we go to achieve our aims you say. Look how far the sun, and the moon, travel through the heavens. Double it. Even now you have not got the merest fraction of an idea of how far I would go to achieve my aims." ~Italli Kalanduri replying to Glorin about the war and them avoiding it. Trivia The combat is a wide range, but mostly roman based formations. The Dovahzul(Canon-fantasy base) A race of reptilian humanoids currently relegated to an area of the Atmoran Empire called The Reach. Little is known of their culture, but they seem fiercely loyal to their fellow Dovahzul. In Atmora, you will get answers varying from "a curious group, eh?" to "they're unusually intelligent animals" if you ask about them. Using guerilla warfare, stealth, assassination, and intimidation, they have driven back countless attempts to expunge them completely. Their physical characteristics are the only things definitively known. For one, they look like lizard men. Second, they're strong, and have lethal killing instruments built in as claws and teeth. Atmoran Empire A nation of Men in Far Harad with a formidable military, including the Praetorians, a warrior caste in which the males and some females are trained from six years to twenty one years old in some of, if not the most brutal training in Middle-Earth. The Vale of a Thousand Rivers (it's actually 902 small rivers, but that doesn't sound as grand) is the home of these warriors, and also the residence of most of the farmers. The provinces and the actual region of Atmora are the source of all other soldiers. It is a bountiful land, and was once ruled by the half-Numenorean Emperor Darrius, who taught the Atmorans how to farm better, smith better, fight better, even eat better. A curiosity is that while many items are forged of steel, a more or less equal number are crafted from a type of bronze the recipe for which is a closely guarded secret, which is in fact equal to steel. Atmoran smiths are also known for honing the art of crafting lorica hamata (chain mail) to the point where it is difficult to slip a needle through the rings, let alone a weapon. Atmoran quotes "There really is no such thing as failure, you're implying you have no chance of succeeding the next time. Failure in actuality is experience, it prepares you to succeed in the future. Disregarding, of course pure idiocy, that'll get you killed. -Ramblings of Emperor Deximus, to his son Marius, who would become amongst the greatest strategists Atmora had ever known. "Screw scaling the walls. We`ll get them come to us instead. Make it seem as if the men mutinied and want refuge in exchange for helping this tribe to win the civil war." - Legate Quintus Tullius Brutus, during the Atmoran conquest of the weakened and divided Tauredain in T.A. 27. The Tauredain eventually repelled the invasion by using guerilla tactics after they united to combat the threat. The largest factor in the Empire`s defeat was an Emperor who stubbornly refused to adapt. "HOLY S***!!!!" - Common reaction of legionnaires stationed in The Reaches of the Empire, when they awaken to find a Dovahzul guerilla holding a knife at their throat. "Most Men would stop to pull up their pants before throwing a punch. Atmorans are not most Men." - Accredited to Emperor Deximus Meridius Maximus, during his years of exile. "It is one's conviction that determines victory, not the number of soldiers." - Unknown, accredited to the philosophers of the distant past of Atmora. It actually comes from the Dovahzul king, Alduin. "I have just realized how powerful a force love really is, Father. It has forged empires, defeated many a mighty warrior, and has the power to bring either happiness or ruin onto a man." - Marius Meridius Maximus rambling to his father Deximus Meridius Maximus. "Courage is not the absence of fear, but the strength to defy it. Honor is not a stubborn code, but the Courage to have honesty. Justice is not unwavering adherence to laws, but having the Honor and Courage to do what is right." - Aristocles, an Atmoran philosopher of the distant past. Trivia about Atmora * Gladiatorial fights are a popular pastime, surpassed only by the theater and chariot racing. * Atmorans believe that the sweat of a gladiator is the most powerful aphrodisiac a man can apply to himself if he desires to attract the ladies. * The Empire has trade all over Harad. The Far Harad Trading Company gives their merchants grief to seemingly no end. * The Empire was founded by Numenorean explorers, and while Gondor inherited their medicine, Atmora inherited bits and pieces of their technology. Among them is thin steel cable, which is used in lamellars, an improved crossbow, and a very temperamental, very expensive mounted flamethrower. The Abantu Order WIP A combination temple/dojo complex in the capital city is home to these warrior monks with no political ties to the Empire. Tanakul Alliance WIP Not even the elf warriors of the north or the dwarf kings of the east would deny the jungle of Far Harad is a death trap. You never know who might be your friend, or who might stab you in the back. In the jungle shadows stalk shadows, beasts stalk beasts, and men, men stalk men. You can attempt to conquer it, tame it, destroy it, and it is true many have tried. But you will ultimately fail. You can wear your armor and shield so it will kill you from heat and exhaustion or you can wear nothing so that you may die from the bite of a beast. The men of the sea tried. They fell. The men of the plains tried. They fell. The men of the swamps tried. They fell. The men of the bush tried. They fell. And now the men of the east and the west try but they too will fall because they do not understand the law of the jungle. Only those who adapt, survive. However, one group of people has survived. One extoradinary group of men and women has survived the might of the jungle. Those of the north call them the Tauredain, but this is an inadequate name, for they are not one people but a collection of tribes and kingdoms, under one banner. They have lived the only way one can in a world that's always changing, united. They are the Tanakul alliance. Far Harad Trading Company The single biggest trading company in existence. It operates originates from the Tauredain. It started out as a small merchant group, and through shrewd tactics became so powerful that they have a monopoly over the Tauredain's drug economy. They operate within both domestic and foreign trading and markets. However, though they are on their surface a normal trading group, they are totally unscrupulous, and deal in just about every single illegal and morally wrong thing you can imagine. And their leader, a woman named Slythe, is the worst of them all. She also has the advantage of being shockingly, jaw-droppingly attractive. Quotes: "I expect to be well paid." "This is a pretty big job we're talking about here. I think the price should go a little higher." "Put some real money on the table or you can forget it." "This isn't theft, it's forced repossession." "What's wrong with robbing tombs? They're not going to need their stuff anymore." "Anything you want, we sell. Poisons, drugs, weapons, ancient artifacts, people, you name it." The Limwaith A Tribe who live in the Far Harad swamps. The Cerinrim. A Tribe who live in the Far Harad bush lands. The Merchant Clan The merchants are a very large, extended family of men, and women who live solely by trading goods, and services. Their business practices are ruthless, horrifying, and often times dirty. Including instigating civil wars, and selling arms to both sides, assassinating officials to create chaos they can exploit, and killing entire towns with armies of mercenaries of terrifying reputation. They excel at smuggling, and deal in commodities often frowned upon along with the legal ones... Quotes: "Spare you? How much money will you pay me to spare you? None? Well then, I'll dispose of you, not kill you, no. That would be wasteful, I'll have you sold as a servant instead..." -Merchant Prince Stensen, replying to a request for mercy from a prisoner. "Honor is an impediment in the pursuit of profit. Fools are also an impediment, for they ruin plans without meaning to. An honorable fool? Too dangerous to live..." -Merchant Prince Halden, saying why he was going to brutally murder a tax official who refused a bribe... The Crimson Order A order of harsh crusader, they hail form the great forest of the north near the Gray Mountains. They wish to spread the word of their god through conquest and conversion. All so called heretics must burn to satisfy Zacma the god of mist and fire. Quotes: "The lord above will bless us in this fight, let him bless thy sword so i may slay the pagans, may he bless my men so we can spread his word" - Grandmaster Valoric "Holy is the spilling of pagan blood so holy the god demand it, all shall bow to our lord or they shall fell thy stell" - Khomer asruto "Glor to the lord he who gives me the sword and the holy books, both are used to spread his will." -unknown soilder. The Grey Keep When Eureka Enderborn was allowed to lead Noldorin forces, he created a large fortress in the foothills of the White Mountains, which he dubbed "The Grey Keep". This fortress serves as both his base of operations and as a sort of watchtower, keeping an eye on the East while Gondor and Rohan focus on the South once the War of the Ring is over. Quotes: "We're here. Why not celebrate? Let's go kill some Orcs!" "FORTH EORLINGAS! I always wanted to do that!" The Gaerdhrim The Gaerdhrim people are Vanyar from Aman, ruled by Karos the Just and Zealous, a half-Vanyar half-Maia of Varda. They are located in Minas Gaer and Zaere, the twin capitals. They also have the Senate of the Gaerdi to assist governing. They have pigments of blue or green and gills. Their transport is whales, dolphins and dugongs. Their realm extends to surround Tol Erreseä and the Ka'ax Toliath and borders Gondor, Harad, Lindon, Umbar and Aman, the Valaric continent. They have the best hidden attack force of the Elvish people, being able to attack from the depths of the sea but being competent fighters on land as well. However, they are fairly peaceful (most of the time). Elves of Erynlond Elves that live in a city on the south coast of Lindon. The population is mainly Noldorin and Sindarin. They are under the rule of Mindonor. Rangers of the West These rangers built boats and set sail, hoping to create a fleet powerful enough to destroy even the strongest evil vessel. What they found was an island, previously unknown, even to the elves. It's location is a closely guarded secret, however trade is quite popular, as ore is not as common as in other regions, and the soil is not the best for farming. They have a leader named Will, along with 49 other elites, surpassing the skill of any other archer, and able to overcome most swordmen in melee combat. It has a medium sized and relatively well trained army, ready to fight in days of first notice. The large majority of the population is farmers, who work hard to supply food for the country. It has some of the best metal smiths, who can churn out armour and weapons relatively quickly if needed. It has one of the best navy, only beaten by Umbar, but the archers can take out the crews of small fleets. Chain armour is the most common, but plate armour is not unheard of. The Sargoth A race of Lizard-people spawned by Morgoth deep in the dungeons of Utumno. The Sargoth were trapped there for centuries, before eventually the impact of an alien starship destroyed their prison and they escaped. The crashed ship was still functional to a degree, and the Sargoth gained quite a lot of advanced technology, while still retaining their tribal mind-set. They lost all knowledge of Morgoth, and began to venerate their queen, whom they revered as a god. Given that sunlight caused them pain, they were forced to tunnel about, and quite soon all the Dwarven realms had fallen to their surprise attacks and advanced weapons. They eventually constructed a new spaceship out of the crashed one and blasted off to parts unknown. Salveks A ancient race almost as old as the galaxy its self! the only memories of them left are the great wars the once waged on the great dwarven empires burning many of there worlds, sadly not all wars could be won so they decided to put there people and empire to sleep in giant tomb worlds until the dwarven race died out, well that plan failed the dwarves still thrive but the humans unexperienced in galactic history awoke these great warriors form there deep sleep. there culture is a mix or rhunic and persain, all slaveks carries rugs and a small carpets with them even in battle! and they believe in honor and brotherhood in battle. The salveks are split up into 25 clans each having a say in the grand council, Each clan has 4 senators and each decade a new set off high council men are elected. a starnge fact about them is that on there homeworld or capitol you must speak salvek to not do so is a crime punishable by death. Utumno http://middle-earth-roleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_Utumno Non-lotr factions: The Rin A timeless race older then the galaxy itself, The great conquerors or uniters (Depending on who you ask!). A tall huminoid race, with leathery blue skin, light blue eyes, and the need to enslave all and 're-educate' all races into rin culture. Unlike the common human the Rin are physically strong and use this to their advantage in battle, they make use of massive guns and power suits to crush all who oppose the emperor's will. Their culture is split up between the wealthy nobles of the Core worlds; The 54 original colonies, worlds where all nature has been killed off and massive cities put in their place, and then the poor farmers, miners, and common laborers of the outer colonies who toil for the emperor and are slaves in all aspects. But not all citizens of the empire are Rin, a large percentage are aliens species long ago enslaved and taught the ways of the Rin. As has been said above weapons are big, everything is big in rin society. Their guns can weigh up to 300 pounds and discharge a force that would kill a lesser race. The same goes for ground vehicles and their grand fleet. Their massive land mover tank is the nightmare of all, and the grand fleet the en-slavers of many. The Krell The Krell are an engineered sub race of humanity.Their origins are unknown, but they are amazing fighters, being exponentially better in combat than the average human. Their technology follows that of the ancient Romans; integrating any useful technology into their own. They are now feared through the Galaxy; after capturing numberless worlds and enslaving entire populations. They have no standards, and no laws governing how they wage war. Anything goes... "We're out of ammo? No matter, d**n the cannons, we'll run ourselves into the f*****g flagship!" -High Admiral Kenthal, now regarded as a martyr, and amongst the highest of the ancestors. Category:Browse